


The Adventures of Cipher and Arctic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of two S.H.I.E.L.D agents Cipher and Arctic and the troubles they face together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is based on roleplays between me and onyourleft-birdboy. I am Cipher and she is her original character Bianca aka Arctic. This first chapter is Bianca's bio but the next one will be her origin story so you can know how she starts out and the rest will be rp's between us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio of Arctic (Bianca)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bio of the character Biancs aka Arctic. This is so you can get to know her as a person.

About Cipher

**Basic**  
Name: Bianca  
Age: 21  
Alias/Nickname: Arctic  
Birthday: December 21  
Zodiac: Saggitarius  
Occupation: S.H.I.E.L.D agent  
Species: Half-Magical human  
Race: Russian (White)  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bisexual

 **Appearance**  
Height: 5"7  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Light blue  
Accessories: small scar on her right thigh  
Other markings: Light blue streak running through her hair 

**Personality**  
_Likes_  
Tacos, Netflix, dancing, cooking, pranks, video games, milkshakes, and skating.  


_Dislikes_  
Small spaces, thunderstorms, and being lied to.  


_Positive Traits_  
Loyal, caring, kind, protective, sarcastic, passionate, and understanding.  


_Negative Traits_  
Mostly withdrawn. Does not trust others easily. Tried to avoid getting close to others in fear of hurting them.  


_Hobbies_  
Skating, drawing, ice sculpting, baking, and listening to music.  



	2. Arctic's origin story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brackets indicate translation from Russian.

Six-year-old Bianca ran into the house smiling. Her mother walked in from the kitchen beaming at her daughter. She wore her Shield uniform. Bianca closed the door and ran into her arms giggling. "[Mama! Ella is coming over to play!]" she squealed. Her mother kissed her forehead and ruffled her black and blue tipped hair. "[Be careful, yes?]"

Bianca nodded and climbed out of her mother's arms. Ella ran through the door next, first stopping to give Bianca's mother a hug. She grabbed Bianca's hand and ran upstairs. "[Come on! I have a surprise!]"

The two girls sat on one of the beds in their room. Ella pulled a small leather pouch out of her bookbag. She took out a silver chained necklace with a crystal pendant. 

"[Do your magic]," Ella said bouncing. Bianca let small snowflakes and light blue mist flow from her fingers. Ella dropped the necklace in her hand and the pendant glowed blue. Bianca watched in awe as Ella put the glowing necklace on her. "[Happy birthday, Snow]," she said before hugging Bianca. 

Bianca let go with a smile. "[Bet you can't catch me!]" 

She jumped off the bed and ran, Ella close behind her. Bianca felt Ella tag her and heard her laugh. "[You're it!]" she squealed. Bianca ran for Ella and came close. She held out her hand and blue mist streaked from it. It wrapped itself around Ella and pushed her into the wall. Bianca watched as Ella fell to the ground, blood staining the wall. 

Bianca didn't notice the magic around her intensifying. She ran to Ella and knelt down to her. She shook her shoulder gently. "[Oh my God]," Bianca's mother murmured. Bianca looked to her mother with tears in her eyes. "[Mama, she won't wake up.]"

Her mother grabbed the house phone and dialed a number with shaking hands. She spoke in a different language that Bianca didn't understand. The door burst open with men in suits barging into the house. One came straight for Ella. 

Bianca frowned and pushed him away. At her touch, the man immediately turned to ice and fell over. His body shattered like thin glass. Another guard took the safety off of his gun. Bianca held up her hands to shield herself when he pulled the trigger. A light blue some of thick mist surrounded Bianca and faded when he ran out of bullets. She backed away from the strangers, snow swirling around her in a frenzy. 

She felt a small prick in her neck before the world went dark. 

...

Bianca woke up laying on a soft bed. She sat and shook her head. A man was sitting in a chair in front of her. 

"Hello," he said in a thick accent. Bianca did know English, although she mainly spoke in her native tongue, Russian. 

"Where am I?" she asked the man. He smiled at Bianca, but she unconsciously scooted away from him. "You have a gift, you know. You could help save the world. Be a superhero."

Bianca glanced behind him and saw the halfway faded symbol on the wall. The tentacles reached out from the main head. Hydra. She looked back at the stranger with a frown. "You're Hydra," she growled. "My mama's a Shield agent. She will come for me and kick your ass."

The man laughed, taking Bianca off-guard. "Such foul words from such a pretty girl. Who do you think called us to come get you?" 

Bianca thought back to her mother calling someone. But it couldn't be... She looked back at the smiling man. "Your mother is one of us and soon so will you." 

The door opened and two heavily armed men walked in. Still in shock of the news, Bianca didn't struggle against them. She let them lead her to a mechanized chair. They forced her into the seat. Ella was dead. Her mother was a traitor. 

Bianca cried softly as the machines whirred into action. The headset lowered to her level and latched onto her. She screamed in pain before her memories faded away slowly like the symbols on the wall.


	3. A matchmaking mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After only meeting each other for the first time, Bianca and Naomi are assigned a mission together. Little did they know that Fury had a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Bianca walked as fast as her combat boots would carry her. She had to be in the briefing room in fifteen minutes and she made the horrible mistake of stopping by the in-house Starbucks. Sleep-deprived, coffee-needing Shield agents are not the best to deal with in the morning. At all. And it didn’t really help that most Shield agents didn’t like Bianca. Not that she could blame them. But it wasn’t all her fault. She didn’t ask to be kidnapped. Bianca’s past SO—the only person who didn’t avoid her—had always said to trust your instincts, your fellow agents, and your weapon. 

It wasn’t easy to make friends when she was seen as a pariah. 

Bianca glanced at her watch. If she took the elevator, depending on which one, she could make it with time to spare. Suddenly, a coffee cup launched into the air as Bianca collided headfirst with someone else. Midnight blue mist similar to Wanda’s surrounded the coffee cup, stopping it before it could hit the ground. 

It levitated about three feet off of the ground beside Bianca’s victim. Real smooth. Bianca shook her head and stared at the stranger in front her. She was also fully dressed in her own mission suit. Bianca knew she hadn’t seen her around before. She definitely would’ve remembered her face. From what she could tell, the stranger was also heading the same way. “Sorry,” Bianca said, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’m Bianca, and I swear I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

Naomi woke up the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She groaned and rolled over too tired to even think about getting out of bed. Minutes later she heard a sound coming from her comm, that she always had in, telling her to report to the briefing room. At the thought of a mission, she was wide awake and immediately got ready putting on her white and blue mission suit.

 As Naomi walked out her door she looked longingly at the cafeteria she passed by and thought of the hot morning coffee she would be missing out on. She then shook off that thought and reminded herself of the exciting mission she was going to go on instead. Realizing she was almost at the briefing room, she excitedly sped up only to have someone run into her. Naomi was just about to snap at the person and tell them to watch where they were going until she realized that the coffee they were just about to spill was hovering beside her. “Someone who has telekinesis!” she thought. 

When she was younger living in the orphanage she always imagined she had the power to move things with her mind until she grew up only to find out she had a very different power indeed. Since then she still found people who had the gift of telekinesis to be fascinating. 

Snapping out of her recollections  she focused on the pretty girl that she had just run into. Naomi didn’t remember seeing her before and definitely would’ve remembered her even if she hadn’t had the power of telekinesis. She then only realized that the girl had said something. Something along the lines of her name and an apology. The girl who stated that her name was Bianca continued to keep looking down as if she was preparing for Naomi’s anger. “I wonder why that is.” Naomi pondered. Ignoring that thought, she said, “Don’t worry about it! My name is Naomi.” and held out her hand eagerly waiting to make Bianca’s acquaintance.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Bianca blinked and was tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Nope, not hallucinating. The girl—Naomi—didn’t scowl or frown at her. She said hi and introduced herself. Without any malice or barely disguised anger. Instead, she held out her hand for a handshake. Bianca was sure she was dreaming. But then again, even if it was, she couldn’t just stare at her like a creep. Even if she looked like a supermodel.

Fear started rising to the surface. What if Bianca opened her mouth and made dying whale noises instead of speaking like a regular person? What if Naomi already heard about her? At least a dozen of these questions went through her mind. Shield Academy was probably worse than high school. Maybe. It wasn’t like Bianca had a lot to go on.

She may have gotten through Shield training but her people skills were still in development. And from she knew about this mission (which was very little), she knew that she’d have a teammate. That teammate would pretty much be with Bianca for the rest of her Shield career. No pressure.

Speaking of the briefing, it would be starting in a while. Bianca picked her coffee cup out of the air and shook Naomi’s outstretched hand with newfound confidence. “Great to meet you. I’m Bianca.” Cue mental facepalm. “Already said that. Sorry, I’m little new at this. I think we’re on our way to the same briefing.”

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

Naomi chuckled at Bianca’s mistake and how her cheeks tinted red which was actually pretty cute. As Naomi went to let go of Bianca’s hand she just realized what she had thought, about Bianca being cute, and her cheeks tinted red. Realizing that she held onto Bianca’s hand a moment too long her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and actually started to feel warm. Naomi coughs awkwardly releasing her hand and stepped back letting Bianca enter the briefing room first.

She then thought of what Bianca said about them going to the same briefing and grinned, even more excited about the prospect of them working together than when she first heard the news of a new mission. “Well then it will be a pleasure.” Naomi says to Bianca as she follows her into the briefing room

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Bianca breathed an invisible sigh of relief, then checked to make sure she wasn’t breathing ice. That happened when she got nervous. No, all clear. Bianca smiled when she heard Naomi laugh. She had a cute laugh. Naomi’s cheeks took on a pink tinge that Bianca thought was even cuter, if that was possible. Bianca realized what she just thought and felt her face get redder.

She was sure her face was probably redder than a firetruck, but at the moment, she wasn’t really paying attention. Bianca noticed the blue lines on Naomi’s face. They complimented her and somehow, gave her a different type of beauty. At this rate, there was no way Bianca would be able to concentrate. She willed her heart to stop losing its shit and hoped that flurries weren’t starting up. That also tended to happen when she was happy or with any extreme emotion, really.

Naomi let go of her hand, coughing awkwardly as her face grew even redder. It made Bianca smile a little more. “Definitely,” Bianca agreed, walking into the room. She looked behind her to Naomi who followed her into the room. “I still can’t believe I haven’t seen you around before. I’m pretty sure I’d remember seeing you.”

She walked into the briefing room and let Naomi choose her seat first.

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

Naomi saw Bianca’s eyes flit over the blue lines on her face and looked down self consciously. She always got strange looks because of them and thinking that this was one of those times Naomi moved her hair to cover them as best as she could. Hearing Bianca’s comment about how she would’ve remembered Naomi Naomi’s face lit up. “Yeah I would’ve remembered you too.” She replies softly. Naomi thought she was so lucky to be going on a mission with a girl as amazing as Bianca she just hoped she didn’t make a fool of herself in front of her.

As she followed Bianca into the briefing room her jaw dropped. They were getting debriefed by the one and only Nick Fury. I mean she had been recruited by him but that was before she knew all of the amazing things he has done in his time as director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

When Naomi finally collapsed in her seat from the shock she eagerly awaited his orders and thought of all the possible missions they could be sent on; just her and Bianca. Naomi then shook her head at the thought. There was no way that he would just send two agents on a mission alone. Would he…

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Nick Fury was standing inside the briefing room. It took all that Bianca had not to stop and stare. When Fury proposed to the Council that she become a Shield agent, it didn’t exactly go well. They were ready to either leave Bianca in the wind or give kill her. The majority vote was on the latter. However, Fury stood his ground and defended Bianca. She owed him her life and she knew it. Snapping out of her daze, Bianca took a seat next to Naomi. Fury brought up a holographic article that also appeared on smaller screens in front of her and Naomi. “When Strucker’s base was destroyed, a lot of rats didn’t go down with the ship. A woman named Dr. Kyle escaped with a concentrated, liquefied version of the magic in Loki’s scepter,” Fury explains. A picture of Dr. Kyle, along with her qualifications, appears next to the document. 

“That’s what gave Pietro and Wanda their powers, right?” Naomi asks.

“Right. We’ve heard chatter that Dr. Kyle is trying to find a way to mass-produce the serum to create more of the Enhanced. She’s supposed to be meeting someone in a local restaurant to get the formula. There’s also word that they’ve taken civilians to be their lab rats and that they’re being kept under the restaurant.”

“So where do we come in?” Bianca asked. “Are we doing recon?”

Fury smiled and shut down the hologram in front of him. “You two are your own for this one. The schematics for the building will be sent to your phones, but past that, you’ll have to depend on each other. Speaking of, you two will be going undercover as a young, normal couple on a date. You’ll have leave at 1900 hours in order to make it before Dr. Kyle. Your disguises should be in your rooms.”

Bianca stopped scrolling through the article and looked at Fury. He was kidding, right? It was hard enough to think clearly in a briefing room with Naomi. Now, she was going on a date? Of course, it was for a misson, but Bianca knew that her heart wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. It couldn’t even go five seconds around Naomi without losing it! Bianca nodded and hoped that Naomi couldn’t see how nervous she was.

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

As Bianca sat down next to Naomi she saw Bianca’s hand laying on her thigh and felt the heat radiating from her body. Naomi fidgeted as she tried to prevent herself from reaching out and grasping Bianca’s hand.

She then shook her head making herself focus on what Fury was saying and tuned back into the conversation. When Fury mentioned Strucker’s base and the “rats” that survived Naomi nodded in understanding. But when he brought up that a women escaped with a concentrated, liquefied version of the magic in Loki’s scepter Naomi’s eyes widened. “When the hell was anyone thinking of telling me this?!” Naomi thought but is then reminded of Wanda and Pietro. “That’s what gave Pietro and Wanda their powers, right?” Naomi asks. Once she hears Fury’s answer that she was indeed correct and that the woman was trying to mass-produce the serum to create more of the Enhanced she groaned.

Naomi looked to Bianca when she asked “So where do we come in? Are we doing recon?” When Fury replies that they were going undercover as a young couple on a date Naomi’s heart beat speeds up. She can’t believe she was lucky enough to do that kind of mission with Bianca. It’s going to be hard to pretend that this wasn’t all very real for her, but she’ll manage. Naomi looked back at Bianca to see what she thought of the mission and when Naomi saw her expression she could’ve sworn her heart cried. Bianca was staring at Fury with not only shock but looked horrified at the same time. With that, Naomi looked down trying not to show how much Bianca’s expression upset her.

Little did she know that Fury was looking at them both knowingly after he mentioned that they would be fake dating.

Shaking off her sadness Naomi asked for more information about the mission. She listened as Fury explains that they will be sharing a room in the hotel right next to the restaurant and instead of using a quinjet they will be lent a car.“Boringgg!” Naomi thought. Once she had learned all she needed to know she sat up and nodded.

Naomi then motioned coldly for Bianca to follow her remembering the horrified look she gave Fury when Bianca heard that they had to pretend date. She led Bianca to the exit and hopped in the car not even asking if Bianca wanted to drive and when Bianca finally got in she drove to the designated destination. Once they were there Naomi parked, got out, rushed to the front desk of the hotel, and asked about their room. To her misfortune, it turned out that Fury ended up getting the wrong room. Instead of having two this one had only one bed.

Naomi had no idea how she was going to survive this mission.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

When they finally reached the hotel, Naomi walked out of the car first without a word. Bianca waited a few moments before following her. She hit her head against the seat, frustrated. Feeling this way wasn’t exactly foreign to Bianca. But when she remembered how Naomi looked at her, like she was hurt or almost offended, she could feel tears rising to the surface. Stop it, Bianca scolded herself. Anyway, it’s just a mission; it doesn’t mean anything. Maybe if Bianca said it enough, she would believe it. She stepped out the car and walked into the hotel. DC’s finest. Bianca was starting to learn that Shield spares no expense when it comes to missions. Naomi saw the shocked look on Naomi’s face and stepped a little closer. “Everything alright?”

Naomi met Bianca’s eyes, then looked away. Bianca stepped away to give her space, feeling a twinge of hurt. She ignored it as Naomi explained the situation. “Fury, he booked the wrong room. Instead of two beds, we only have one.”

Bianca ran her fingers through her hair and took the other key card from the concierge, who gave the two women a knowing look. Bianca, however, didn’t notice as she avoided Naomi’s eyes. They were going to share a bed. Under any other circumstances, Bianca wouldn’t have minded. However, with all the tension between them, it was just awkward. Bianca gave Naomi a small smile and looked away. “Okay. That’s…alright. Um, I guess we should go ahead and go if we want to get a good sleep for tomorrow night,” she mumbled. 

Naomi simply nodded and walked in the direction of their room. Since it was only on the first floor, it didn’t take long to get there. Naomi swiped the keycard and walked into the room. “This place probably has good room service,” Bianca said absentmindedly. She took off her hoodie and hung it on the coat hook. On the bed were two changes of clothes for sleeping, and two dresses hung inside the medium-sized closet. “I usually take short showers, so if you want, I could go first?” Bianca offered.

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

Naomi felt bad for how she was treating Bianca; but how was she supposed to react seeing Bianca look at Fury like that. That thought made her resolve harden.

Bianca’s suggestion of taking a shower normally would have made Naomi blush but this time she was just empty. “Sure go for it.” Naomi replied to Bianca’s question. After Bianca took her shower and got ready for bed Naomi went in to take hers. She had turned the temperature so it was scalding hot unlike Bianca’s slightly chilled skin. While she was in there Naomi couldn’t help but cry. She just hoped that Bianca wouldn’t able to hear. Naomi didn’t like anyone seeing her as weak and no matter how close she gets to someone that will never change.

Naomi couldn’t stop herself from blushing this time though when she got out and saw Bianca staring at her body with a look of awe. Naomi tried to not think of what that meant as she too got ready for bed and slid into, what was sadly the only bed in the room.

Bianca then slid into the bed after her laying all the way on the left side. Even though she was so far away Naomi could still feel the slight chill of Bianca’s body that she secretly loved. She didn’t know how she was going to survive the night let alone the mission. With that thought Naomi drifted off to sleep.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

When they finally reached the hotel, Naomi walked out of the car first without a word. Bianca waited a few moments before following her. She hit her head against the seat, frustrated. Feeling this way wasn’t exactly foreign to Bianca. But when she remembered how Naomi looked at her, like she was hurt or almost offended, she could feel tears rising to the surface. Stop it, Bianca scolded herself. Anyway, it’s just a mission; it doesn’t mean anything. Maybe if Bianca said it enough, she would believe it. She stepped out the car and walked into the hotel. DC’s finest. Bianca was starting to learn that Shield spares no expense when it comes to missions. Naomi saw the shocked look on Naomi’s face and stepped a little closer. “Everything alright?”

Naomi met Bianca’s eyes, then looked away. Bianca stepped away to give her space, feeling a twinge of hurt. She ignored it as Naomi explained the situation. “Fury, he booked the wrong room. Instead of two beds, we only have one.”

Bianca ran her fingers through her hair and took the other key card from the concierge, who gave the two women a knowing look. Bianca, however, didn’t notice as she avoided Naomi’s eyes. They were going to share a bed. Under any other circumstances, Bianca wouldn’t have minded. However, with all the tension between them, it was just awkward. Bianca gave Naomi a small smile and looked away. “Okay. That’s…alright. Um, I guess we should go ahead and go if we want to get a good sleep for tomorrow night,” she mumbled. 

Naomi simply nodded and walked in the direction of their room. Since it was only on the first floor, it didn’t take long to get there. Naomi swiped the keycard and walked into the room. “This place probably has good room service,” Bianca said absentmindedly. She took off her hoodie and hung it on the coat hook. On the bed were two changes of clothes for sleeping, and two dresses hung inside the medium-sized closet. “I usually take short showers, so if you want, I could go first?” Bianca offered.

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

Naomi stepped out of the shower the next morning without a towel. She normally didn’t do stuff like this especially when someone else was in the room; that person being Bianca. She just hoped that maybe she could show Bianca what she was missing. Even if that was a spiteful thing Naomi thought she did it well for Bianca could not keep her eyes off; which made Naomi grin internally. Once Naomi was finally dressed she said “Okay, I’m ready…”.  
  
As Bianca turned back around her her face turned bright red making Naomi blush in return. Naomi was dressed in a form-fitting, royal blue dress with a neckline that made Bianca blush. Naomi was dressed in a form-fitting, royal blue dress. She wore blue lipstick that accented the lines on her face and Naomi’s dark brown hair was in a sleek ponytail that swished sideways whenever she moved. She also wore a pair of navy blue flats. When Naomi finally focused on Bianca she was astounded. Bianca was absolutely gorgeous and Naomi wished with her entirety that Bianca was really hers. Naomi shook that thought out of her head for she knew it wasn’t ever going to come true.  
  
Bianca was wearing a red dress. The deep red fabric hugged all of Bianca’s curves and stopped at the middle of her thigh. The neckline wasn’t unnecessarily low but the fabric at her bare back only appeared just above her waistline. Bianca’s long hair laid in glamorous waves over her right shoulder. The ombre blue highlights, a side affect of Hydra’s experiments, were accented by sapphire teardrop earrings. She also wore a pair of simple black flats. Bianca opened the door of their hotel room causing Naomi to break her gaze.  
  
They then walked out of the hotel and to the car. This time Naomi, her rage forgotten, gave Bianca the chance to drive which she took. Once they arrived Bianca pulled out Naomi’s chair causing her to blush once more. The waiter, an undercover Shield agent, set the menus on the table and wiggled his eyebrows at Naomi before he left. Naomi was shocked. She had talked to the agent before but they weren’t too close; she wondered if something else was going on that she wasn’t aware of.  
  
As Bianca cleared her throat Naomi snapped out of her musings and looked at Bianca. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, just loud enough for Naomi to hear. “That you’re stuck on this mission with me.” Bianca said her eyes and expression piercing Naomi’s heart. “If you’d rather be doing this mission with someone else, I get it. You’ve probably heard all the stuff people say about me.”  
  
At that last part Naomi started. “Bianca I don’t listen to those type of things. I pay attention to the present and how you act now not how you’ve acted in the past. Even though I haven’t known you long something tells me I can trust you.” Naomi says smiling warmly. “I know I have been acting someone harsh recently. But that was only because you looked disgusted when Fury mentioned us going on a fake date. I don’t blame you; I understand if you don’t swing that way. My response was petty and I apologize. But don’t think for one second I’d rather be doing this mission with anyone else than you.” Naomi added as she reached out and grasped Bianca’s hand in hers. She always loved the slight chill she got being near the other woman. As Naomi breaks her hand away she says “Now let’s get this show on the road. What do you say?”.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Bianca beamed even after Naomi let go of her hand. She didn’t care about her past, as dark as it was. She wanted to do this mission with her. That alone made Bianca’s heart lift. 

“Actually, I like you a lot better than I like guys,” she said. Naomi adorably blinked, looking stunned. “I’m bi. But yeah, we should go ahead and get this started.”

The Shield waiter gave a knowing grin that confused Bianca. Naomi gave her order first and Bianca followed. Ordering food was just a way to maintain their cover. Bianca would give anything for a regular bowl of ice cream… The doctor walked into the restaurant, snapping her out of her reverie. “Doctor on your six,” Bianca muttered to Naomi, who looked behind her discreetly. 

The doctor walked into the restricted hallway and shut the door behind her. Naomi looked back at Bianca and leaned closer so only she could hear. Bianca was only about a hand’s length away from her. “So how do you wanna play this?” Naomi asked softly. 

Bianca glanced at the door behind Naomi. There were two men at the entrance. There was no doubt in her mind that she and Naomi could take them, but not without losing their cover. And idea sparked in Bianca’s mind. Trying to show off for Naomi wouldn’t be the brightest move but since when was Bianca thinking straight around her?

“Watch this,” she whispered with a smile. Blue and grey mist raced towards one of the bouncers unseen. In Naomi’s eyes, Bianca could see her own sky blue eyes taking on a slight glow. A bouncer’s green eyes also took on the same sky blue color. 

“Go with your friend for a smoke,” Bianca commanded telepathically. She could smell the cigarettes from the table. The man obeyed and nudged his friend who looked more than happy to leave. Naomi watched with an awed smile as the men left the door unguarded. All that was left was for her to disable the security. Bianca nodded toward the door with a wink. “After you.”

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

When Bianca told Naomi that she liked her better than she liked guys Naomi was shocked and couldn’t help but blush. She would have to think of that later though so she doesn’t get distracted during the mission.

A little after they ordered Bianca said “Doctor on your six.” reminding Naomi what they were really here for. The doctor walked into the restricted hallway and shut the door behind her. Naomi looked back at Bianca and leaned closer so only she could hear. Bianca was only about a hand’s length away from her. 

“So how do you wanna play this?” Naomi asked softly. Bianca suddenly whispered 

“Watch this.” and as Naomi turned around she could see two guards at the entrance. Blue and grey mist raced towards one of the bouncers unseen. In Naomi’s eyes, Bianca could see her own sky blue eyes taking on a slight glow. A bouncer’s green eyes also took on the same sky blue color. She could hear Bianca command them to go for a smoke telepathically which they both did causing Naomi to watch with an awed smile as the men left the door unguarded. 

As Bianca winked at her and said “After you.” Naomi blushed but pulled out her laptop and started to hack into and disable the security. Once that was completed Naomi casually walked through the entrance with Bianca following closely behind.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Bianca followed Naomi into the hallway. She could see that the door had a fingerprint scanner. That complicated things. She stopped Naomi from moving any closer and pointed to the small hole in the wall. Bianca motioned for Naomi to move beside her. She let out a burst of ice from her hands. Red laser beam appeared to turning to ice. “Should that be possible?” Naomi asked softly. Bianca shrugged and shattered the ice. 

“We can go now,” she whispered. Bianca could hear a guard coming from the door. She cursed in Russian and readied herself. However, Naomi took control of the situation, doing the thigh grip move Natasha was well-known for. When the guard was brought down, Bianca couldn’t help but stare. Naomi was beautiful, snarky, and she kicked major ass. Bianca was definitely in love. Naomi held the door open, but only peered the crack.

“I see three guards, definitely Hydra,” she whispered. Bianca concentrated and two guns, complete made of ice appeared in her hands. She’d done this before on missions. The bullets never ran out and the aim was more reliable than a regular gun.

“Hey, after this is all over, do you want to go on a real date?” Naomi whispered to Bianca. She smiled and hoped that Naomi couldn’t see her blushing. “We live through this, and I’ll let you know.”

Naomi nodded and slipped into the basement, guns up. “Shield, hands in the air,” she demanded. The guards started to pull out their own guns in response. Bianca came behind Naomi, shooting at both guards.

The doctor tried to run out of the emergency exit. Bianca flicked her wrist upward, blue energy stopping the woman in her traps. She muttered a short spell in Latin and ropes appeared, binding the woman and sending her to the ground.

The seller shot at Naomi, but she dodged the bullets with ease. Bianca felt a lump of fury in her chest. Blue mist sent the man’s gun flying into the other side of the room. Ice glued the man to the wall. He screamed profanities and Naomi rolled her eyes. Bianca used another spell and he was instantly knocked out. “So when are we going out?” she asked Naomi with a smile.

**Naomi aka Cipher's POV**

As Naomi was shaking her head at what she thought was impossible Naomi heard a guard coming through the door. Thinking quickly she used a move Natasha had taught her and used many times before. Once Naomi did the thigh-grip move the guard was quickly brought down and she landed on her feet. Naomi held the door open slightly but only peered through the crack and whispered, “I see three guards, definitely Hydra.“

After saying that she looked away from Bianca as she gathered her courage to say what was on her mind. Once Naomi was ready she looked back at Bianca and asked, “Hey after this is all over, do you want to go on a real date?”. She then looked down hoping her hair would cover her blush. When Bianca smiled replied, “We live through this, and I’ll let you know.” Naomi nodded and tried not to grin.

She then slipped into the room, guns up. “Shield, hands in the air,” Naomi demanded. As the guards started to pull out their own guns Bianca came behind her and shot at both guards. When the doctor tried to run out of the emergency exit Bianca flicked her wrist upward and blue energy stopped the woman in her traps. She muttered a short spell in Latin and ropes appeared, binding the woman and sending her to the ground. The seller shot at Naomi, but she dodged the bullets with ease. Naomi then blue mist send the man’s gun flying into the other side of the room and ice glued the man to the wall. When he screamed profanities Naomi rolled her eyes. Bianca used another spell and he was instantly knocked out.

“So when are we going out?” she asked Naomi with a smile. Naomi grinned at her in disbelief. She never thought that her offer would actually be accepted. Naomi used her comm to call in the S.H.I.E.L.D agent that was their waiter so he could take care of this mess. When he arrived she turned back to Bianca.

“Well, why don’t we finish the date we were just having,” Naomi answered and held out her hand for Bianca. Once Bianca threaded her fingers through Naomi’s they walked back out to their table ready to finally have their first actual date.

**Bianca aka Arctic's POV**

Bianca squeezed Naomi’s hand gently as they walked out of the hallway. The Shield agent winked at her before slipping into the basement. Then it finally registered in Bianca’s mind. His glances, Fury’s knowing smile. He set this up. Fury used this mission to play matchmaker.

Bianca half-expected Pietro to run out of nowhere just to say, “You didn’t see that coming?”

Bianca walked back to the table, only letting go of Naomi’s hand to pull out her chair for her. She smiled at Naomi who looked as excited as she was. A different waiter this time, walked to the table to take their orders.

Maybe Fury did play matchmaker. Bianca couldn’t be mad because it worked. She looked at Naomi who smiled back at her. For once, Bianca felt something she hadn’t experienced in a while. She was happy. No matter what happened, no matter what tried to come in the way, Bianca would have someone she loved beside her. For her, that was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. This story is separate from The Cipher Chronicles so in The Cipher Chronicles none of this stuff happened.


End file.
